Lighting control can be used to automatically control lighting under certain conditions, thereby conserving power. However, lighting control, specifically advanced lighting controls have not been widely adopted in the general commercial market because the installation, setup related costs and complexity have made these lighting systems prohibitively expensive for most commercial customers. Additionally, if these systems include intelligence, they are centrally controlled.
A common type of lighting fixture contains one LED (light emitting diode) channel which is controlled by a single channel dimming control. The dimming control can be analog, for instance a 0 to 10 v signal, or digital, for instance DALI (digital addressable lighting interface) or other control type. All the LEDs in the fixture are controlled by a single driver at the same dimming level. Some fixtures now have more than one LED channel or driver. Dual channels can be used to control for instance two long linear units to extend the size of the fixture, an indirect and direct light (up/down) lights in the same fixture, or two different color temperature LEDs. To control the fixture correctly, it must be known how many channels are present, and if there are two, which LED channel belongs to which control line.
It is desirable to have a lighting method, system and apparatus for self-configuration and testing of a lighting fixture that includes more than one channel.